Forgetting is a Dangerous Thing
by If Wishes Were Blue Skies
Summary: Arnold makes a wish that he could forget Helga and never see her again. And it comes true. He wakes up to the perfect life; rich, popular, living with his parnets. But what happens when he meets up with the old gang again and he doesn't know who Helga is?
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: **Hello, peoples! It's great to be writing again. I had a minor case of writer's block after I stopped with The Jungle Movie, but now I'm cured. ^_^ Anyway, this plot was sort of a copy from one of my Pokemon fanfics that were never posted here (though it's not EXACTLY like it). Well then, let's go!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hey Arnold. As usual. Now leave me alone before I throw a stick.

**_"Forgetting is a Dangerous Thing"_**

By: i-luv-mark

{though I don't luv mark anymore :P}

Arnold stomped down the deserted sidewalk to his boardinghouse. He was covered in blue paint from the events at school. When he reached his steps, he went up them and tried his best to get up to the bathroom without being seen. But he couldn't make it in time.

"Hey, Shortman! Why are you all covered in paint?" his grandpa asked, coming out of the kitchen. Arnold rolled his eyes from his spot on the stairs. "Helga poured it on me today during art class," he explained. "Just another one of her pranks." Phil laughed.

"I still say she likes you, Arnold. But, hey. That's just my opinion. Now go upstairs and get cleaned up," he said as Arnold walked the rest of the way upstairs. He walked into the bathroom and began to get undressed from his blue-stained clothing. Turning on the water, he turned the knob to the left, so that it would be warm. He stepped under the running water and felt his hair fall onto his shoulders with the weight of the water on it.

It was already the start of June, he thought. It was amazing how fast the school year had been going. There was only two-and-a-half more weeks left and then it was summer vacation. And naturally, Arnold and everyone else couldn't wait. Him and grandpa were planning to go to the beach again (he was hoping he wouldn't run into Summer) and then to the Dinoland that was there. It was supposed to be bigger than the one there. 

Then his thoughts went to events of that day. Everything had been fine until the last period: art class. Mr. Simmons had assigned them to paint pictures of something in the classroom. Arnold had decided on painting the window and the trees outside of it. It was only five minutes before the bell was to ring that Helga decided to be stupid. She stood up, saying she was going to wash off her brush in the sink at the back of the room, and as she walked past Arnold's desk, she purposely knocked his blue paint can off the desk and all over him. 

'Oh, I'm so sorry, Arnold! How clumsy of me!' she had said in a fake sympathetic voice. She laughed and so did everyone else with the exception of Phoebe and Gerald.

Glaring at her, he stood up and looked her in the eyes. 'You know what, Helga? I'm really just sick of you and your immature little pranks! You walk around acting like you're big and tough, playing pranks on everyone, but really, you're nothing. I thought there was at least _some _sense in you, but I guess I was wrong. You're nothing.' He said to her. There was a chorus of gasps from everyone and that was when the bell rang. Instead of following everyone, Helga stood there, dumbfounded. Arnold had already left school with Gerald by the time Helga left the classroom. 

Arnold walked home; still furious with what had happened. Normally, it would have worn off by this time, but Helga had pushed him off the edge. He thought it was just letting out that build up of hot anger that he kept in all those years. 

Arnold looked down at the water at the bottom of the shower. It was all a dark blue from the paint. After getting it all out of his hair, he turned off the water and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around himself, he dried off his hair with another towel and walked down the hall and up to his room. 

There, he got dressed and brushed his hair up. He walked up to the roof of the boardinghouse and looked around. The sun was just beginning to set. He noticed his friends walking around, but didn't say anything to them. He didn't feel like doing anything. That was when he saw Helga walk past.

She looked up and met his gaze. Her face was emotionless and it stayed that way the whole time their eyes were locked. But then she turned it into a scowl and yelled up at him, "Hey, Arnold! Weren't you ever told to wash your ears?" She laughed as he noticed that there was still paint in his ear. He gritted his teeth, walked inside his room, and tried to get the paint out of his ear. 

His anger at Helga begun to go down before what just happened. Wiping off the last of the paint, he stood in the middle of his room, hot with anger. He had his fists clenched tight and just stood there for some time, not moving. Finally, he spoke in a whisper.

"I wish that I could just forget Helga. I wish that any trace of Helga could be erased from my memory and be gone forever. I wish that I would never see Helga G. Pataki ever again for as long as I live," he said in a very harsh whisper. Making that wish seemed to do the trick, because after that he seemed to calm down and go about the rest of the day in a better mood.

For the remainder of the day, he didn't think about Helga at all. He hardly even thought about the incident at school. Actually, he didn't think about anything that would make him upset (so, no, he didn't think about Lila). And to his grandfather, it seemed a bit strange that Arnold had come home in a bad mood, and then walk around in a better mood as if none of it had ever happened. 

Arnold himself almost thought that the wish had come true, but he as he was crawling into bed, he thought about Helga. Maybe I was just a little too upset about everything today, he thought. But she just makes me so mad sometimes and I guess I just snapped that time. But tomorrow will be right back to normal and things will be the same as it was before today.

And before he knew it, he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**A/N:**-sings- _I got some skeletons in my closet and I don't know if no one knows it. So before they thrown me inside of coffin and closet, I'm gonna expose it. _ Oh! Sorry. Listening to Eminem. Anyway, what do you think so far? Please let me know! Flames are welcome too, but not from people who don't like Hey Arnold who are just going to say how gay the show is. I get that a lot, and it's sad. So if you don't like Hey Arnold, why are you here? Go away or I WILL throw a stick. 


	2. It's a Wonderful Life

**A/N:**Hiya. Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews on one chapter for any of my other fanfics. I feel all special now! Lol Anyway, here's chapter two!!

**Disclaimer:**It's on chapter one. 

Chapter 2 – "It's a Wonderful Life" 

****

****

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!"

Arnold's alarm clock rang out above his head, causing him to wake up from his peaceful sleep. He squinted his eyes through the bright sunlight of his sunroof of his room. But then he noticed something different. The sunroof was almost ten times bigger than normal!

He blinked and looked around his room. It was different too! It was the size of three of his rooms put together and his carpet was now a dark blue. The walls were painted a lighter blue than the carpet and there were about three closets on each wall. In one corner of the room stood a desk with a computer, video game consol, cordless phone, and a virtual reality game. In another corner there was the biggest stereo system that he could ever wish for, and next to that was a five foot tall rack full of the latest jazz CD's. 

Arnold blinked again.

Then he slapped himself on the forehead. 

"Oh, god. That's the third time this month! I've got to get used to this new surrounding. I mean, how long has it been now? Two months? How stupid _am _I?" he said to himself.

Ever since he moved in with his parents two and a half months ago, he would wake up and forget where he was-expecting to still be in the boardinghouse. But then he would get frustrated with himself every time he realized where he was. 

Getting out of his light blue, four-poster bed, he slipped into his slippers and put on his silk robe. He walked down the huge hallway and down the spiral staircase to the entrance hall. He looked around, still in awe at how extravagant it was. 

The ceiling had to have been at _least _twenty feet high and a beautiful chandelier hung from it. The floor was all marble, and the wall was a lush red. You probably wouldn't have guessed that the place was even from this time period. It was pretty old-fashioned. The man that Arnold's parents bought it from said his father built it in the early 1800's. 

But Arnold didn't care. He like old-fashioned, actually, so he loved this house and everything in it. His favorite room had to be the library. It was a circular room with books covering the whole room. There were all kinds of books from kid's picture books, to novels and coffee table books. And his favorite thing about that room was the window. The window took up one space of the wall and the _whole _wall, from floor to ceiling. The first time he had seen it, it made him a bit nervous because it was so big and looked like he could fall right through it. But over time, he got used to it and grew to love it.

Arnold continued down the entrance hall to the kitchen. There, he found his plate of eggs, toast, and bacon sitting on the counter. Grabbing it, along with his glass of milk, he walked into the dining room where he found his parents sitting at the long, narrow table. 

"Good morning, Arnold," his mom said cheerfully. Miles looked up. "Hey there, Arnold. Sleep well?" he asked his son as he sat down.

"Fine, thanks," Arnold replied. He started into his eggs. 

"Is Master Arnold enjoying his meal?" Arnold looked up to see his butler standing over him.

"Oh, hi, Joe. Yeah, it's fine," Arnold said. "Is there anything I can get you?" Joe asked. "No, Joe. Thanks."

Joe left the room and Arnold sighed. Sometimes Joe breathing over his shoulders all the time got a bit annoying. Stella noticed this so she said, "Oh, Arnold. I wish you could learn to like Joe."

"It's not that I don't like him, mom. He just gets on the annoying side once in awhile. That's all," he told her. She was going to say something else, but Miles kept her from doing so. He knew that it wasn't going to do any good. She sighed and took a sip from her coffee. 

An hour later, Arnold was dressed and out the door heading for school. Despite him being rich, he refused to wear anything flashy or fancy. He remained in his usual outfit, as always. On his first day of fifth grade, some of the kids asked him if he was really wearing a skirt. He didn't mind, though. Those same kids actually turned out being his best of friends. 

It was a short walk from his house to the school, so he walked most of the time. But if it was raining, he would either get a ride from Joe, or just take the bus (the bus stop was practically right in front of his house). Though, he didn't like getting a ride from Joe. He hated showing up at school in a huge limo and make it look like he thought he was better than everyone else was. Everyone knew he was rich, of course, but he still tried to seem like he wasn't. But it showed one way or another. 

Half way to the school, he spotted one of his friends, Jeremy, up ahead. 

"Jeremy!" he called out. "Jeremy, wait up!" Jeremy had stopped and waited for Arnold to catch up to him. Once Arnold was next to him, they started walking again. 

"I forgot to do my homework again," Jeremy said. Arnold looked at him. "_Again? _Jeremy, you're gonna fail if you keep this up," Arnold told him. Jeremy shook his head. "I know. It's not like I don't care…I do. I just keep getting sidetracked. That's all. I just wish I could stop that from happening," he said, looking at the sidewalk.

Jeremy, like Arnold, was considered popular and good-looking. He had short, sandy-blonde hair and always dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt.  

They reached the school building five minutes later. Arnold really liked this school. It was a stone building that had carpeting in every room-even the hallways! The food in the cafeteria was great (plus, there weren't any 'mystery' specials), and all the teachers were nice and hardly gave out detentions or suspensions. A decent amount of homework was given out every night except Fridays and holidays, and about ninety percent of the kids were nice and friendly. Even though Arnold hated to admit it, he really liked this school a lot better than P.S. 118. 

Looking up at the tall, stone building, Arnold read the sign above the double doors. "Sharlen Elementary School." He read this sign only about a million times before, but he read it again just for the heck of it. He heard the bell ring, so he went into the building along side of Jeremy.

At his locker, e put his backpack in and took out the books he needed. He was walking in the hallway when he stopped abruptly. He was looking at the girl in front of her locker a few feet away. Her name was Melora Sanchez. She was also popular and good-looking. She was tall, thin, had long black hair, and always dressed in a pink skirt and black top. Arnold liked her, but he didn't know weather she liked him at all or not. 

He never asked her. He tried many times, but he always ended up with a knot in his throat that he couldn't get rid of. She closed her locker and was walking towards him. And, as always, she went right past him without even a passing glance. Arnold sometimes wondered if she even knew who he was. And when he though about that, he would remember Ruth and hoped she wouldn't turn out the same way.

Arnold got to class just as the bell rang. He sat with his friends (who was practically everyone in the classroom) and continued through the day like it was nothing different. 

When the bell rang for lunch, he sat at his usual table with the usual people. Nine people could sit at a table. He sat with his friends, Tim, Lori, Cameron, Nick, Michelle, Ben, Rachel, and Marshal. And they talked about the usual things. Life, money, trends, and upcoming events (if there were any). 

"So are you going to the dance this Friday, Arnold?" Ben asked. The table had been talking about the dance for the past ten minutes, but Arnold was too busy looking over at Melora to pay attention to what they were saying.

Arnold shrugged. "I dunno. I don't have anyone to go with," he said. "Well…who would you want to go with you?" Lori asked. Arnold blushed.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe…Melora Sanchez?" he answered. Everyone chuckled. "Melora?" Michelle asked. Arnold shrugged again.

"I guess," he said. "Well why don't you go over and ask her right now?" Cameron asked. Arnold blushed even more. Then when he saw that everyone was giving him a 'go on. I dare ya' look, he snickered. "Fine," he said calmly. 

He took a deep breath and stood up. He tried to look as calm as possible, but he was really very nervous. Walking over to Melora's table, he noticed a lot of people looking at him. He hated when just getting up and walking caused so much attention grabbing.

When he was only a few yards away from her table, some of the girls sitting there started to notice him and began to point and giggle. Arnold tried to keep from blushing, but it was no use. Then Melora turned and looked at him. He almost fell over.

He was right in front of her and again, he lost his voice. "Yes?" she said. Arnold tried desperately to find his voice again, and to his relief, he did.

"Uhh…Melora. Would you, um, like to…go to the dance with me this Friday?" He said that last part a bit fast, which made her laugh. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"Sure…Arnold, isn't it?" Arnold nodded. "Okay, Arnold. I'll go to the dance with you. Here's my address," she took out a pen and wrote it on his hand. "And pick me up around 7:00, okay?" Arnold almost lost his voice again.

"S,sure. See you then," he said as he left. He walked back to his table, shaking from the nervousness. His friends all looked at him.

"She said yes. I'm taking Melora Sanchez to the dance."

**A/N:**Well that's it for now. Sorry it took a little while to post. And incase you're wondering if the library layout is a bit familiar, then don't be surprised. If you're a fan of "A Series of Unfortunate Events" and have read book three (The Wide Window), then that's where I got the idea from. And fo course, that belongs to Lemony Snicket, ok? 


	3. Never an End

**A/N:**Oh, I feel so loved with these wonderful, wonderful reviews!! It makes me happy! Wee! ^_____^ Anyway, uhh…actually, there's really nothing for me to say here, so just go read the chapter.

**Disclaimer:**As I said last time, the disclaimer is on the first chapter. 

Chapter 3 – "Never an End" 

****

****

Arnold walked into his room, plopped onto his bed and sighed happily. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his feet onto the bed too. He was dressed in one of his formal suits with the red bow tie. Arnold had just gotten home from the dance…and it went just about as wonderful as he could have wished for.

Melora and him had danced all night-even slow danced (which Arnold had never done with a girls before). For most of the night, the two just talked to each other; pretty much got to know the other a little better. At one time, they did go talk with their friends, but other than that, they spent the whole night together. And Arnold's favorite part has yet to come. 

At the end of the night, Joe had driven Melora home (she lived only about a mile away from Arnold's mansion) and of course, Arnold had walked her to the door. Her house was big, but it wasn't huge. Just your everyday house. But what was different about it was that it was painted pink, of all colors. Arnold found this very unusual. 

When she was in front of her door, she had turned around to look at him and smiled. Arnold smiled too. "Thanks a lot for the wonderful night, Arnold. I really appreciate you asking me to go. And I'm glad I got to know you better. I actually think you're kind of sweet…cute too," she had said to him only minutes ago. Arnold blushed. 

"Really, Melora? Well, I don't know what to say. I mean, I've liked you for so long and now you're saying you think I'm cute and-," she cut him off with a small peck on the lips and went inside. Arnold saw her open up a nearby window and stick her head out.

"Bye, Arnold. And thanks again," she called, waving. She blew him a kiss and closed the window. Arnold just stood there, staring at the window. "Bye," he had replied in a whisper. He smiled his goofy smile and went back into the limo and Joe drove him the rest of the way home.

Now Arnold lay on his bed, still smiling about what happened. He was sure that she had given the signal that she liked him too, which made Arnold even more happy. Arnold was sure that nothing could ever go wrong. And soon he fell asleep, still in his dress clothes.

Arnold awoke the next morning with someone standing over him. He let his eyes adjust and he saw Joe's face inches away from his. Arnold let out a surprised shout. "Joe! What are you doing in here?" Arnold demanded. Joe smiled. "I have been sent up by your parental units to wake you up. It is already one p.m.  Arnold sighed.

"Okay, Joe. Now go back downstairs while I get dressed. I'll be down in a few minutes," Arnold told him. Joe bowed and left the room, closing the double doors behind him and Arnold rolled his eyes.

Arnold undressed from his suit and put on his day clothes. He left his room and went downstairs and into the dining room where his parents were. "You sure slept in late, Arnold," his father stated. Stella nodded. "Yeah. And how did last night go, sweetie? Sorry we were already asleep by the time you got home," she said. 

"It's okay. I was too sacked out too talk anyway. But, yeah, last night went great though. One of the best nights of my life. Miles grinned at his son, guessing what happened. "What was her name again? The girl you took?" Stella asked. "Melora. Melora Sanchez," he told her and she nodded, taking a drink from her coffee. Miles stood up from the table. Well, I've got to go. I've got an appointment with the dentist," he said. "Oh, so you finally decided to go? I thought you were afraid and would never go there again," Stella teased. Miles laughed and went over and kissed her goodbye.  He then went to Arnold and kissed his forehead and left the room calling, "I'll be home in about an hour and a half!" And then there was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

Arnold finished his breakfast/lunch (since he woke up after lunch time) and went back upstairs to his room. He really didn't want to do anything today. It was one of those days where he wasn't really tired, but just wanted to do nothing all day and it wouldn't get him bored. So he slid in one of his jazz CD's and listened to it come over the fours speakers that were in each corner of the room. And the whole time he just read books, finished homework assignments, and even took a little nap. He didn't have any dreams though, which disappointed him. He always loved to have confusing dreams and look up the meaning for them in his psychiatry books. 

Then his phone rang. There were separate phone lines for each phone and who's room it was in. So Arnold's phone was the only one that rang in the whole house. Before he picked it up, Arnold used the remote control to turn down the music. He picked up the receiver and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" Arnold said. He smiled as he heard Melora's voice come over from the other line. "Arnold? Hi, this is Melora," she answered. "Hi, Melora. I'm glad you called," he greeted. 

"Arnold…I wanted to thank you again for last night. I was afraid that nobody would ask me and I'd have to stay at home while everybody was there having a good time. So…thanks." She said that 'thanks' in a breathy voice. "It was really no problem, Melora. Actually, I was really nervous when I asked you," Arnold said. There was a silence.

"Arnold? I wanted to…to tell you something too. I like you Arnold. And not just like you. I really like you…a lot," she told him. Arnold's heart began to race. "You mean you…" Arnold started. "Yes," she told him. Arnold wanted to jump for joy, but retained himself from doing so. 

"Melora? I like you too…a lot, too." They both laughed. Arnold was even happier than he was last night. And he thought that he couldn't get any happier, but he was just proved wrong. His crush had just told him that she liked him too. Arnold felt like he was walking on air.

After the phone call was done, Arnold left his room to walk around the house. And even though he didn't notice, he was wearing his goofy smile. His mom noticed this, but didn't say anything. She just looked at him and knew exactly what was up. Miles had returned home by this point, she went to him.

"Miles? I think you need to give Arnold the talk," she told him. He just looked at his wife. "Do you really think he needs it now? At such a young age?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, I do. He's been walking around the house with lovesick grin on his face," she said. Miles sighed. "Well I guess I should then, huh? Okay, I'll go talk to him." He got up from his seat and went to find Arnold. He found him out in the backyard, sitting on the edge of the water fountain. 

Miles walked over and sat next to him. "Hi, dad," Arnold greeted. "Hey, Arnold." He cleared his throat. "Arnold, I think it's time that you and me had a long talk. Your mom and I think you're old enough now, and you seem to need it," Miles said. This really caught Arnold's attention. "What? You don't mean the…birds and the bees, do you, dad?" Arnold asked. "Yeah, I do, Arnold." You mom noticed you walking around with that smile on and we guessed about what's going on. You have a new girlfriend, don't you, Arnold?" he said. 

Arnold blushed a bit. "Yeah. I just got done talking to her on the phone," Arnold told his dad. Miles smiled at his son. "Yeah. So I think you're ready for the talk. So listen up…" 

Arnold smiled at his dad. He was so happy he was with him for this talk, too. Harold had told him in third grade that he would get this talk, but Arnold always guessed that he would get it from his grandpa. But now that he was living with his parents, he was hearing it like everyone else: from his dad. Arnold thought that between having Melora, and finally being with his parents, that he was the luckiest kid in the world. And that as long as he had this life to live, the happiness would never end.

**A/N: **So what ya think? Don't worry about Arnold's fling with Melora, though, okies? So, please review and tell me what you thought! I'll try to get the next chaoter up ASAP!


	4. Terrible, Then Wonderful News

**A/N:**Sorry for the long wait, peoples. We just started the New Standards Test and on top of that, tons of homework. God, school is EVIL!!!! Anyway…

I got a review asking if this fic was going to be all about Arnold's new happiness. Well of course not! I would never do anything that boring. And plus, it even says in the summary that he meets up with everyone…which is what will start to happen in this chapter. Shh! I didn't tell you that! ^__^ I also got a review if Helga was going to be in this at all. And again, I will say, of course. I've never written a fanfic with out Helga and Arnold and I don't think I ever will. So, just sit back and relax, and enjoy the chappie!

****

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!! PLEASE READ!!!: **I realized as I was thinking about this chapter that I REALLY should have started it out when they were at _least _in 9th grade…but I didn't. Stupid me. So…this chapter is set another five years into the future from the last 3 chapters (which was set while they were in fourth grade, just incase you didn't know). I really don't want to rush the fic like that, but future events in the story will seem better with them as 9th graders. 

**Disclaimer:**Ok, just to get you to leave me alone, I'll put up the _actual _disclaimer every four chapters, ok? So here it is: I don't own Hey Arnold! It belongs to Craig Bartlett and the bastards at Nickelodeon. 

Chapter 4 – "Horrible, Then Wonderful News" 

Arnold yawned and stretched his arms. "Yes, Arnold?" his teacher asked him. He sat up in his chair. "Oh, nothing. I was just stretching." She turned around and continued her lecture.

Arnold was in History class. And even with his grades, he hated it. Every class he would come inches away form falling right to sleep in his chair. But before that could happen, the bell or Ms. Eck would wake him up.

He looked up at the clock. One minute to go. He kept staring at it intently as if telling it to change. After a long agonizing sixty seconds, the little hand moved and the bell rang. Everyone got up and left to go to lunch. 

Arnold went to his locker and put his books inside, closed it, and walked down the hall towards the cafeteria. But before he went there, he stopped at Melora's locker. She smiled at the sight of him as she closed her locker. They began to walk down to lunch. 

"So who called that was so important that you had to leave during second period?" Melora asked him. Arnold remembered that he had gotten called down to the office for a phone call during math. 

"My parents. They said they didn't have time to talk over the phone, so they want to talk to me about something as soon as I get home from school. They sounded both excited and stressed," he explained. She nodded. "Wonder what's up," she said. Arnold shrugged. "Who knows. But I'll call you as soon as I know."

They sat down at their usual circle table with their friends. But Jeremy wasn't among them any more. He had been sent to Juvenile Hall in eighth grade for being caught with cocaine. 

Arnold and everyone else had been devastated, but with the fact that Jeremy was to be coming back in a month, they were happier. Arnold couldn't wait until he ould see him again. Even though his mom had told him to stay from him because he had drugs. But his dad had told him in private that he didn't mind him hanging out with Jeremy as long as he didn't do any drugs. And that his mom was being just a little high-strung. 

They ate their lunch with the main conversational topics: the latest gossip, who's going out with who, which is the best clothes store, and money. 

About three minutes before the bell was to ring to end the school day, Arnold was in his Science class with his teacher, Mr. Cressler. Arnold (along with 90% of all the other students) thought that Mr. Cressler was kind of…strange. He always acted goofy in class (jumping around the room, letting out loud shouts for no reason) and had a high-pitched 'girly' voice. Mostly everyone thought he was…well, gay. Mr. Cressler had gone off for a week at the beginning of the year and other teachers were saying that he got married. People started saying that he was off marrying another man. When he came back people would ask how his wife was and then say to themselves, "If you wanna call another man a wife…"

The bell rang, shaking Arnold from his thoughts. He left the room and met Melora by the entrance to the school. "Call me once you're done with your parents, ok?" she said. "Sure," he said. They kissed lightly and went in separate directions. 

Arnold walked for a couple minutes and reached his house. He opened the double doors and walked down the huge hallway, dumping his school things by the coat rack. 

He walked into the living room, where he found his parents sitting and watching TV. They turned around and watched him sit down on the leather couch. "So what did you want to talk about?" Arnold asked. Stella turned the TV off. 

"Arnold," Miles started. "We don't know weather this will be a good or bad thing for you, but…" he looked at his wife. She smiled sadly and continued for him. "Arnold, we just got a new promotion in our job and we have to move. Back to Hillwood," she told him. Arnold's mouth fell open.

"What?" he asked, hoping he'd heard wrong. "What do you mean, we're _moving_?" he exclaimed. He threw his arms up in despair. "I can't leave! I've got a whole ife here! I've got friends, and a great school! And what am I going to tell Melora? I'll probably never see any of them again!" he shouted. His mother sighed.

"Arnold, honey, we know how hard this is gonna be on you. Leaving and all. But we really can't pass up this offer. And we thought it might even be good for you too. You'd be able to see all your old friends again. Even visit your grandparents. And besides, you pulled through with moving here. I'm sure you'll do fine this time too," she said. Arnold began to calm down and looked at his mother, who seemed afraid that he would explode right then and there.

"You're right," Arnold said. "It is gonna be hard telling everyone that I'm leaving…especially Melora. But I'm sure I'll be ok…when are we leaving?" Miles smiled. "In a month," he told him. Arnold nodded and stood up. He saw his mother's worried face.

"I'll be fine, mom. Don't worry about me," he told her and he went up to his room to call Melora.

"We're moving to Hillwood," Arnold said over the phone. "When?" Melora asked with a sigh. "In a month," he told her. Then she heard her laugh. "Melora? What's so funny?" he asked. 

" I'm moving to Hillwood too, Arnold!" she exclaimed. "But in _two _months. But isn't this great! I thought I was going to be alone there, but now you'll be there!" Arnold grinned. Every bit of happiness that had been drained out of him from the news had just been put right back in his body. 

"This is great, Melora! I'm so much happier now!" he said. "I can't believe how bad things can turn into good things."

Arnold went about his everyday life for the rest of that month. The only thing different was that there were movers throughout the house each day getting things packed. And in no time flat, Arnold was thrown a good-bye party and he was on his way to the airport.

**A/N:**That's it! For now, at least. So please review and don't leave me all alone. Or I'll cry. 

And just for your info, Helga _will _be in the next chapter. Promise! 


End file.
